1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a light-emitting device utilizing a luminescent material such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) material or the like.
2. Related Art
An active matrix light-emitting device has been proposed, in which transistors (referred to as “drive transistors” hereinafter) are disposed for respective light-emitting elements, for controlling the quantity of current supplied to each light-emitting element according to the gate potential (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-119219). A capacitor element is connected to a gate electrode of a drive transistor, for setting and storing the potential thereof. The drive transistor is electrically connected to each light-emitting element through a source metal patterned in a predetermined shape.
In order to comply with the requirements of higher-definition light-emitting elements and miniaturization of light-emitting devices, it is necessary to closely dispose components relating to each light-emitting element to decrease the area of each light-emitting element. However, in this case, a capacity is parasitic between adjacent components. For example, in the above-described configuration, a source metal and an electrode of a capacitor element are disposed adjacent to each other so as to overlap through an insulating layer provided therebetween, and thus a capacity easily occurs therebetween. There is thus the problem of inhibiting high-precision control of the behavior of a light-emitting element (emission time and quality of light) due to the capacity parasitic to each component.